Wherever and whenever an individual travels in a motor vehicle there is the risk of incurring a flat tire. Thus, it is possible that an individual may become stranded on the roadway, left with a single alternative: the changing of the flat tire with the spare tire carried in the trunk or some other position in the motor vehicle.
Many individuals are not experienced with the changing of a spare tire and have no idea where the lift points are for the proper placement of the motor vehicle jack so as to allow the car to be safely lifted in order to complete the tire change.
This document relates to a new and improved motor vehicle jack positioning system that clearly indicates where the jack point is for proper placement of the jack when attempting to change any tire of the motor vehicle.